1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to containment and disposal methods and systems in the marine hydrocarbon exploration, production, drilling and completion fields. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the field of subsea hydrocarbon containment. Still more specifically, the disclosure relates to suspended subsea hydrocarbon containment utilizing a modular containment apparatus and method. Embodiments of systems, methods, and apparatus disclosed herein may be fully or partially deployed before, during, and/or after a subsea leak has occurred, and may be used in any marine environment which contains equipment that is leaking or for which a leak is imminent or suspected to occur, particularly subsea regardless of water depth.
2. Background of the Technology
Conventional practice for containment and disposal methods and systems in the marine hydrocarbon exploration, production, drilling and completion fields, such as booms and skimmer vessels, may not be adequate for all circumstances. For example, booms and skimmer vessels are not designed to gather hydrocarbon fluids discharged from deep and ultra-deep subsea hydrocarbon production facilities. Industry experience with open-containment measures involving the capture of hydrocarbon flow in open water without latching or sealing has occurred in shallow water and involves relatively low fluid volumes. Prior open-containment efforts have not needed to address the fluid properties produced by the combination of the hydrocarbons, deep-ocean pressures and cold seawater that contribute to the formation of hydrocarbon gas hydrates.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for mobile offshore containment apparatus and methods of use. Such apparatus would be particularly well-received if they were deployable from an offshore surface vessel, to a position suspended above a hydrocarbon breach, particularly at a substantial subsea depth. The need further includes a hydrocarbon containment apparatus, of a generally open construction, that can funnel a relatively large volume of discharged hydrocarbon fluids, regardless of the source of the breach.